


2,800°F

by slmouvte



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Child Abuse, Healing Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slmouvte/pseuds/slmouvte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill. Full prompt inside: For an Omega, going into heat is as much a state of mind as a biological process. Belittled and berated as a youth by his father, Tony doesn't realize that his conflicting emotions are suppressing his own heats. He yearns for the love and devotion of an Alpha, but knows that he is too damaged to ever find it. Will Steve and Bruce, now living in the tower and in close proximity to Tony, change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: unbetaed.
> 
> Full prompt:
> 
> For an Omega, going into heat is as much a state of mind as a biological process. Like stress can delay a woman's period, a bad emotional state can also delay or greatly diminish an Omega's heat. Unless the Omega is feeling save, comfortable, relaxed and just good about themselves and their heat, the kind of overwhelming, pleasurable heat that can potentially lead to conception just isn't happening.
> 
> When Tony presented as an Omega in his teens, Howard was absolutely furious. I leave the reason for that up to the author. It could be because he thinks Omegas are weak, or maybe because he wanted a son just like the lost Steve Rogers who was a powerful Alpha. Maybe his marriage with Maria was crumbling and he hated the fact that Tony was more like her than him in this regard.
> 
> Consequently Howard made Tony feel completely uncomfortable with his heats by belittling and berating him for them etc. Basically he emotionally (and/or physically if anon so wishes) abused Tony until he felt ashamed and uncomfortable with his own heats.
> 
> Tony doesn't realize it, but his negative emotions towards his heats are greatly suppressing them. Basically he never really grows out of the light and easy heats of a young teenager. But because he never really wanted to think about it too closely, he simply assumed that there was something wrong with his body. That he was infertile or simply damaged etc. Over the years he took care of his few light heats alone, without an alpha and just a few masturbation sessions. He never wanted anyone to find out about this because he felt ashamed that he wasn't a 'real' Omega.
> 
> When he lived alone that was no problem. Even Pepper never dug that deep into his private business. But now he is sharing his home with the Avengers, some of which (or all if you prefer) are Alphas. And they can smell the heat pheromones on him and are bound to be curious when nothing more happens.
> 
> Are they going to find out about Tony's condition? How do they react? Are they fine with Tony just quietly taking care of himself (hint: no). Or are they horrified that no one has ever pampered and taken care of Tony during his heat? Basically I want this to end well, with one or more Alphas taking care of Tony.
> 
> +The Alpha(s) taking care of Tony triggers his first real heat. The kind that makes him pass out with pleasure at the end of it.
> 
> ++ Tony!feels. A lot of insecurity, self-doubt and a sense of 'I don't deserve this' and 'I'm not good enough' from Tony.
> 
> +++Slow and loving porn with lots of taking care of Tony.

Coulson starts his heat two months after Tony declares his tower to be Avenger Tower, and moves them all in without so much as a by your leave. Tony really should have expected this and braced himself accordingly. But for some reason it hadn't even crossed his mind and the event hits him entirely unprepared. Predictably, Natasha and Clint are all over Coulson like a pair of killer-mother hens. They hand-feed him chocolate and bring him all meals to the couch. They pet his hair, what's left of it anyway, and give him a massage that makes Coulson curl up in pleasure like a cat. Tony swears the man is actually purring.

He doesn't want to watch their little display of domestic bliss. Not really. But he can't look away either. So he hovers in the door between the kitchen and the living room and pretends to drink coffee and pretends to roll his eyes at their sappiness. And when the two Alphas take Coulson to their bedroom, probably not to emerge until at least tomorrow, Tony ruthlessly squashes the part that wants to run after them like a puppy begging for scraps. It's not really them he wants anyway. It's the idea of the concept he is yearning for. Though after thirty years of knowing that he is damaged, he should really be fucking used to not having, and get the fuck over it. He pours his stone cold coffee into the sink and leaves without a word. Steve and Bruce, who are sitting at the kitchen table, sharing the New York Times between them, are thankfully used to his eccentric moods by now and don't try to stop or question him. 

He locks himself into his workshop. Jarvis turns on Black Sabbath at full blast without Tony even having to ask.

“You're the best, Jarv,” he says, knowing that Jarvis can hear him even over the deafening sound. 

And because there are no overly important projects waiting and Jarvis really is the best and therefore deserves it, Tony pours his frustrated energy into optimizing the processors in Jarvis' mainframe. When he is done, Coulson is back to being a SHIELD minion; Jarvis is better at multitasking than ever; and a new entry in his calendar discretely reminds him that his own heat could start at anytime from now on to over the next three weeks. As if his pathetic display at mating wasn't enough, it is also unreliable as hell and Tony hates the fact that every three months he is on edge. Waiting and trapped between hoping that it will start and hoping that the last time really was the last. Because if the heats stop, he knows that he will finally be forced to lay his stupid, useless fantasies to rest. 

Realistically he knows that heats aren't as important as they used to be. Neither culturally nor biologically. There are entire movements that protest against the unfair and damaging portrayal of Alpha/Omega heatbonding as the ultimate romantic relationship. And they are right too. Alphalpha and OO-Mega couples are a common sight these days, especially in big cities like New York. But they are important to him, damn it. It is almost embarrassing how old-fashioned he is in his fantasies. He wants the kind of relationship romance novels are written about. When he fantasizes about having a real heat, he fantasizes about a slow burn getting stoked into an inferno. He imagines one or more Alphas taking care of him. Stroking and petting and loving him until he is so hungry for more he can't stand it. He imagines devotion and love and hot sex, all rolled into one big ball of want and need and satisfaction. He dares not to think too closely about the fact that lately his fantasy-Alphas suddenly have faces. And that they now look suspiciously like Captain Patriotism and Dr. Cuddly. It's his own fault really, for starting to care and allow all these perfect individuals to breach his privacy and his barriers.

He sighs. Not, he thinks ruefully, that anything would change if he was actually normal and had heats. He knows what he is and isn't, and loveable is firmly in the 'isn't' column. He is too abrasive, too arrogant, too weak, too smart and smart-mouthed, too damaged and too much trouble to ever be worth that. He taps away the reminder in his calendar almost viciously and puts the tablet aside. It will come or it won't. And if it comes he will deal with it the way he always does. Alone. But until then there is work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time line I'm using. Just in case you are wondering:
> 
> 1945: Steve: frozen 27yo; Howard 28yo  
> 1970: Tony born, Howard 53yo  
> 1975: Steve's 30th frozenversary; Tony: 5yo, Howard 58yo  
> 1985: Steve's 40th frozenversary; Tony: 15yo, Howard 68yo  
> 1992: Howard dies; Tony 21 yo  
> 2010: Steve unfrozen; Tony 40yo  
> 2012 : Battle of NY

_March 13th, 1975, Stark Mansion, New York_

Howard feels the trickle of sweat run down his forehead and angrily wipes it away. Carefully he solders the next connection into place. This machine will be the one enabling him to find Steve - he is sure of it. It is the most sophisticated instrument for exploring the ocean ever invented. Far above anything currently on the market and surpassing all of his own previous efforts. A small voice in his head quietly tells him that this is an obsession gone too far. That not even the serum would have allowed him to survive thirty years in the ocean. That Steve is dead and finding his grave won't bring him back. Angrily he pushes it away. He does a lot of things angrily these days. As the 30 year anniversary of the crash comes closer, the anger seems to constantly simmer under the surface. Anger at what happened. Anger that he never had a chance. Never could have dared to take that chance. Never...

A gleeful shriek from outside his lab interrupts his thoughts. His startled flinch almost destroys the wire he is currently working on. Cursing, he turns off the flame and storms out the door into the hall. Maria and Anthony must have just returned from a walk. They are both wearing raincoats and dripping water onto the wooden floor. Anthony is chattering excitedly and clutching a bright red, plastic shovel in one mud-covered hand. Howard scowls. He isn't an expert. But surely at almost five years old Tony should be playing with more educational toys - geared to teach him critical thinking and quiet contemplation - and not indulge in these childish pastimes.

“I have important work to do,” he barks. Tony falls silent and ducks behind Maria's legs. Howard feels his scowl deepen. A Stark shouldn't be so timid. Tony should know to stand tall in the face of adversity. It is becoming more and more obvious to him that Maria is not suitable to raise a Stark heir at all.

Maria smiles and raises her hand appeasingly. “We are sorry, Dearest,” she says. “I know you are working. Tony is just a bit excited. We will go upstairs into the nursery. You won't notice we are even here.”

Her soft Italian accent grates on his nerves. It is a travesty that after ten years of her living in this country, it is still so noticeable. Who knows what bad speaking habits Anthony will pick up from her? He makes a mental note to hire a tutor as soon as possible, who will bridge these very important years between now and the time Anthony will be old enough for boarding school. It is the best for everybody. With the success of Stark Industry on the rise, it is time that Maria start fulfilling her own duties too. She should let herself be seen as the face of Stark funded charities, give interviews, visit hospitals and join him for fundraisers and dinners with clients. His mind is made up. There is no time for her anymore to spend her evenings at home and care for a child that is old enough to care for himself.

“Won't you joins us before bedtime, Howard? Tony is so looking forward to spending some time with you.” She interrupts his thought. Her voice is still gentle but the smile has grown strained on her face.

He frowns and shakes his head. There is no time. Wordlessly he returns to his lab. Anthony and Maria are already only at the back of his mind. He wants to teach his child. Of course he does. He wants Anthony to be someone he can be proud of. But Steve comes first. Anthony is still young. There is more than enough time for him to take his son in hand when he has found what he is looking for and has his answers, one way or another. He is so close. He can feel it!  
...

He spends the better part of the next three years on a ship and searches until there is no place else he can look. When he returns defeated, Steve is still as unreachable as he ever was. His wife is a stranger to him and his son is away at school eleven months of the year. He finds his solace in a bottle of Scotch and drinks in honor of the finest man he has ever known.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

_July 21st, 1985, Stark Mansion, New York_

Intellectually Howard knows that it is pure coincidence that Tony's presenting happens in the three short weeks he spends at home from school during the summer. Just having turned fifteen two months before he is certainly the right age for it. And a presenting can hardly be controlled, not even by a Stark. Tony isn't doing this to taunt and provoke him. Though god know the boy has done little else in the past few years. But intellect plays no role in the churning emotions that come crashing down, when he smells his son's newly developed Omega pheromones. It's not fair.

IT IS NOT FAIR!

People are forever drawing comparisons between his son and him. How similar Tony looks. How similar Tony acts. How similar their interests are. Howard has always accepted the praise as his due, though he is well aware where their similarities end. He had to work hard for every single success. And he thinks he became a better man for it. Anthony on the other hand had everything handed to him by the privilege of his birth. The resulting weaknesses of character aren't surprising, tough they are regrettable. To now see that fate has handed Tony another boon, one that Howard could never archive despite all his work and suffering, is almost too much to bear.

When he met Steve, he would have given everything to have presented as an Omega. How different would his life have been? Attitudes were now changing, but back in the forties he would have lost it all – his reputation, his fortune, even his freedom – if anyone had ever discovered his feelings for another Alpha. He had never dared to approach Steve, never dared to even test the waters. He had been surprised and shocked at his own feelings at first and it had taken him a long time to come to terms with his depravity. Steve Rogers had been perfection and Howard would have spent his life worshiping him, if only he had gotten the chance. Instead he had only been allowed to adore him from afar and then watch him die. And now his own son has been given the one thing that would have made him happy. And if he knows Tony, the boy will not even be grateful. Like he hasn't been grateful for anything Howard has ever done for him.

It is too painful to bear. He screams in rage and throws the glass in his hand against the wall, uncaring about the shard that comes flying back and cuts the soft skin of his cheek.

A door on the upper floor opens. “Dad?” Tony asks softly. “Is everything okay?”

“Go back to your room,” he orders.

Instead his son comes down the stairs and carefully steps closer. Glass is crunching under his shoes. “You are bleeding,” Tony says. “Let me get Jarvis and some band-aids.”

Howard clenches his teeth in rage. He really doesn't know why he is surprised at the disobedience. Something inside him snaps.

“Look at how pathetic you are,” he hisses viciously and enjoys it when Tony flinches back. “Are you enjoying your first heat? I bet you are just begging for some Alpha cock.” He smirks at the deep blush that suddenly stains Tony's cheeks.

“No dad, no. I don't want...that yet.” Howard ignores his son's feeble protest.

“You better get used to wanting though. Because no Alpha in his right mind is ever going to take on a sorry little shit like you. For fifteen years you have been just one disappointment after another to me and I don't expect that to change. If even your own father can barely stand the sight of you, do you really think anyone else can? I pity the Alpha that will have to take care of you. I pity him because he will have to bear your presence every single day. And your children will be as great a disgrace to him, as you are to me. Get out of my sight. And you better not cross my path again as long as you still stink like a whorehouse. Have I made myself clear?”

He ignores Tony's stifled sobs and the whispered _yes, Sir_ and storms into his study. He locks the door behind him and picks up a bottle of Whiskey. It has been forty years almost to the day since Steve died and today his pain feels as raw as it had then. He doesn't bother with a glass.

In the morning he will regret his harsh words but he won't apologize. And his regret is never strong enough to avoid a similar visceral reaction every time he will smell his son's heat in the future. In the end he finds it easier to just avoid Tony altogether.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after the calendar's reminder Tony is in the middle of a meeting with the SI R&D department, when it starts as a warm, tingling spot at the back of his neck. He has never figured out why, but that's the spot he always notices it first. Experience tells him that he has at least another five hours until anything more will happen, so he shrugs it off and continues listening to one of his developers pitch an idea for a new StarkApp. 

He may avoid board meetings like the plague, but the monthly R&D meetings are always very important to him. Pepper is CEO now, but the technical and creative direction of the company is still entirely on him. He relishes the chance to touch base with his developer teams and listen to their ideas and insights. The tech truly is where his interests lie. He is good at the business too, but the every-day humdrum of running the company usually sucks the passion right out of him. In the years prior to Afghanistan he had left too much of it in Stane's hands. Worst mistake he had ever made. But these days most of it is on Pepper and he is confident that that has been the best decision of his life. 

The year after changing the course of Stark Industries away from weapons had been very hard, but also incredibly rewarding. A huge chunk of SI's profits had come from the military. But with his decision to change that, he had to face the challenge of finding new avenues of business and break into the private sector. He had really grown close to his developers during that time of reorganization and readjustment and he liked to think that they were rather fond of him too. If nothing else they were well aware that they would be hard pressed to find better pay and more creative freedom anywhere else. Ever since giving the team permission to pitch him ideas in any field that catches their interest, creativity has soared. The results have been spectacular with new, successful products being brought on the market by SI every year.

Three hours later he leaves the meeting in a fantastic mood. Not even the thought of his oncoming heat can put a damper on it. He still feels perfectly fine and debates a trip to the R&D workshop for some tinkering and mentoring. But he knows that once he's there he won't want to leave anytime soon. And while he would be totally fine with jerking off in bathroom, subjecting others to his heat-pheromones is not really the polite thing to do. He also doesn't want to set tongues wagging. He has managed to keep his...damage out of the media for the past three decades. No need to start tempting fate now. He clears his calendar for the day and takes the elevator up to the Avenger floor. He waves amiably at Steve who is sitting in the living room with a sketch pad on his lap. Then takes a detour into the kitchen for a sandwich and a mango smoothie. With a sigh he flops onto the couch and pretends not to notice Steve disapprovingly staring at the bread crumbs he is generously sharing with the floor. Tony has invented robots that can vacuum and polish the floor to a shine. He is pretty much entitled to dropping all the crumbs he wants to. He slurps his smoothie extra loudly just to be obnoxious and is rewarded with the feel of Steve's eyes on him. Captain prim and proper is just too easy to rile up. He waits a few extra seconds before putting the smoothie down and turning towards Steve with the most innocent expression he can manage plastered on his face. To his surprise Steve isn't looking mad or even annoyed. Instead the Captain is watching him with assessing intensity. It is making Tony a bit uncomfortable and also inappropriately horny.

“What?” he asks and takes another gulp of the smoothie to cover his discomfort. To his delight Steve blushes a bit and shakes his head.

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes. “It is nothing. I was just sketching and thinking about shadow and light. The light from the window illuminated the bridge of your nose nicely, that's all.”

Tony isn't convinced that really is all, but he isn't above doing Steve a favor and decides to shrug it off with his usual flippancy. “Do you want me to pose for you, Cap? Because in that case I will have to insist that you draw me like one of your French girls.”

To his surprise Steve merely shrugs instead of cringing in embarrassment.

“I don't think I'm good enough for fully body studies yet,” he says. “But if you don't mind, I would love to draw your eyes sometime. Or maybe a study of your hands. While you are working in your workshop would be fine. It would help me practice.”

He looks at Tony with such hopeful eyes that he can't deny him. The fact that Steve wants to watch him, wants to draw him is doing strange things to Tony's insides and makes a part of him sit up and beg for more. He swallows hard.

“Sure,” he replies in a forced casual tone. “Next week would be good. I'm going to work on some fiddly parts on the suit. Lots of holding still. Minimal movement while I solder stuff.”

Steve smiles at him and Tony has to turn away before he does something they both will regret. “I gotta go,” he says and is already halfway to the door before he finishes the sentence. “Always busy. You know how it is.” He is glad when the closing door cuts off his own babbling. He bites his bottom lip in worry. His hormone levels have always been so low, he hadn't thought it would be a problem to live in close proximity with Alphas. Not even ones he is attracted to. He will have to reconsider that judgment now.

He locks himself into his bedroom. He is still only feeling slightly flushed, so he busies himself with some calculations for another hour before undressing and cranking the air-filtration up to maximum. He masturbates twice. The first time he brings himself to orgasm penially. The second time he uses a high-end silicone dildo modeled after Alpha cock with a decently sized and fully inflatable knot. It has always been humiliating that he needs lube to insert it comfortably and this time is no different. He stuffs himself almost angrily and sets a hard, fast pace that makes his wrist hurt and his arms ache after a few minutes. He hates this, he hates this. He comes for the second time almost against his will when the knot brushes against his prostate one time too many. He doesn't bother inflating it and his passage clamps around the silicone almost accusingly. As if it knows that he is denying it the fullness it craves. That he can't help thinking of Steve and Bruce as he comes only makes the experience worse. A mere hour after starting he is finished again. His heat is over for another three months. Or maybe forever.

He restlessly shifts against the mattress and sighs. He is feeling even more tense and ashamed than usual and not even the least bit relaxed. He feels unsatisfied and hollow and his skin is crawling with touches that never were. Determinedly he gets up and hops under the shower. After ten minutes under the pressurized hot water and a scrub down with scent-neutralizing body wash he feels slightly better. What he really needs is a distraction. He dresses quickly and makes his way to his workshop. He pretends not to notice Steve who turns around the corner from the gym just as he is ducking into the elevator. Jarvis, bless his little electronic heart, senses his mood and swishes the doors close almost fast enough to sever fingers.

\---

Steve looks at the closing elevator doors with a puzzled frown. Curiously he steps forward to where Tony has just been standing and breathes in deeply. Puzzlement turns to worry. Making a quick decision Steve passes the doors to his own rooms and walks down to the kitchen where Bruce is drinking tea and reading a back issue of GenGenetics Monthly. He and Bruce have become quite friendly in the recent months. Steve appreciates the calming influence the other man has on him. After losing everyone he has ever loved and being forced to live in an increasingly difficult world he still doesn't entirely understand, he has his own anger issues to work through. The careful way Bruce has to approach his emotions, has actually helped Steve to work through a lot of his own issues and he is very grateful for the support. But most of all he trusts Bruce's judgment and also his discretion. Which is why he doesn't hesitate to sit down at the kitchen table and asks what he needs to know.

“Bruce,” He says. “Have doctors come up with a way to suppress heats while I was asleep?” Bruce's eyebrows rise in surprise at his question, but to his credit he doesn't ask for clarification.

“No. Nothing legal in any case. Artificial suppressants in their current form present a high risk to the Omega taking them. The side effects aren't pleasant and potentially life threatening.”

Steve grimaces. That isn't what he wanted to hear. “Illegal doesn't mean that someone with enough money can't get them though,” he says quietly, more to himself than to Bruce.

Bruce narrows his eyes. “Do you suspect someone of taking these drugs?” he asks sharply.

Steve shrugs. “I have no proof,” he says. “Only a suspicion based on a single observation.” Steve rubs his fingers together nervously. “It's Tony,” he finally admits, as if it had ever been possible that he was talking about someone else. “I saw him a few hours ago and I could smell that he was going into heat. But just now I saw him again. He was out and about and he smelled completely normal. I know Omegas that aren't having relations with Alphas don't have as long and intense heats. But a couple of hours isn't long enough by any count. And now...”

“And now you are wondering if Tony is doing something stupid,” Bruce finishes the sentence for him.

Steve nods and sighs. “I don't know why he would take such a risk. It doesn't make much sense. Maybe I was mistaken,” he admits.

Bruce frowns. “But maybe you weren't. And that's a risk we can't take. I think we both know that Tony means too much to both of us for that.”

They share a look of deep understanding and Steve reaches out to clasp Bruce's hand into his. “We have to approach this carefully or Tony will bolt. You know how he is. I think we should keep our eyes open and just look out for him for now.”

Bruce nods his agreement and thoughtfully goes back to his tea and his magazine. Steve is happy to note that he doesn't let go of his hand.


End file.
